


Bigger Boat

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [16]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, horseplay, sailing brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes Ross sailing for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Boat

‘I’d like to learn.’ Ross licked the last of the ice cream off the wooden stick and Jim had to give himself a mental kick in the arse to focus on what he’d just said. Ross had a way of licking things like ice cream sticks that was very distracting. They were on the quayside in Watchet, a short trip up to see Rose. They had spent the day in town, wandering along the beach to the café they’d visited the very first time they come here together. It had been a particularly lazy day and they were now eating ice cream and watching day trippers go in and out the harbour. Jim wasn’t quite sure who had brought up sailing but Ross’ words had surprised him.

‘Really?’ he said, not even trying to hide his astonishment. 

‘Why not?’ Ross aimed and then neatly chucked the stick into the bin that stood a couple of feet from them. ‘You love it and I love you so it seems logical.’ He looked at Jim’s expression and frowned. ‘Why are you looking at me like I’ve just grown two heads?’

‘Because we’ve been together for over two years and this is the first time you’re saying that.’ Jim replied. ‘It’s just surprising, that’s all.’

‘Well, I think I would.’ Ross looked at the fleet of small craft that filled the harbour. ‘It looks like fun.’ He gave Jim a cheerful smile. ‘And you can totally teach me.’

‘I can.’ Jim said and smiled back. ‘But are you going to actually listen to me?’

‘I always listen to you.’ Ross replied and Jim raised an eyebrow at him. ‘What? I do.’

‘Bullshit.’ Jim said. ‘You bloody don’t.’ 

‘If this is about the damn sock incident, that was entirely your fault.’ Ross retorted. ‘You shouldn’t have made out like I don’t know what I’m doing.’

‘You don’t know what you’re doing.’ Jim said, taking his phone out and hitting speed dial.

‘Who are you calling?’ Ross asked and Jim waved an impatient hand at him.

‘Hi.’ he said to the person on the other side. ‘What are you doing tomorrow?’ There was a moment as he listened. ‘Well, you know how I said Ross would never want to learn to sail in a million years? Turns out he’s decided he wants to.’ There was the faint sound of cackling on the other side and Ross knew that Jim was speaking to Preston. ‘Yes, he can swim.’ He looked Ross up and down. ‘I think. No, I’ve never actually seen him swim before. It’ll be fine, we just stick a bunch of life jackets on him.’ There was an extended monologue on Preston’s side and Jim listened. ‘Okay.’ he said. ‘See you tomorrow.’ He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. ‘Sorted.’

‘I don’t know if it’s a good idea going with them.’ Ross said. ‘I’m probably going to be laughed at.’

‘You’re definitely going to be laughed at.’ Jim said, grinning at him. 

***********

They were back at the quay early the next morning. It was still clear and bright, being the beginning of September, but there was a distinct chill in the air. Ross got out the car and zipped up his jacket and followed Jim down from the car park to the harbour. They went down the far side and got to where Preston’s yacht was tied up to the harbour wall. When they got there Jim shifted the backpack he was carrying to his other shoulder and looked around for Preston and Halford. Ross moved to the edge of the harbour wall, and leaned over slightly to see where Preston’s boat was. It was smaller than Ross had expected. He had only been listening with half an ear the first time they had been at Ruth and Alasdair’s and Jim and Preston had been talking about boats. Halford had been trying to explain things as they went along, but Ross had kind of lost interest. If it didn’t have four legs and neigh, he wasn’t usually very interested in being on it, the notable exception being Jim’s bike of course. And Jim…

‘Why did I decide this would be a fun idea again?’ he asked Jim and Jim gave him a look that clearly said he thought Ross was an idiot. 

‘You wanted to do this.’ he said. ‘It was your idea.’ He spotted the girls and held up one hand and Ross turned to see them coming down the quay. Then he saw the other two figures behind them and turned to Jim.

‘Why are they here?’ he asked. 

‘Because they came up last night.’ Jim said. ‘Harry knew you were going to be here and then Billie apparently told Alec that we were going sailing and then he said …’

‘Enough.’ Ross held up a hand. ‘Jesus, it’s like fucking carrier pigeons with you lot.’

‘Sonar actually.’ Jim laughed. 

 

‘Hello boys.’ Preston said as her and the others got to them. ‘Looks like a nice day for it.'

‘Wind’s good.’ Jim replied. 

‘And the pressure is a little on the lower side of things.’ Alec said. Ross and Harry gravitated towards each other. ‘It’s going to get a little choppy out there for a bit, but it’s supposed to even out this afternoon.’

‘I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.’ he said to Ross. 

‘I’m starting to regret saying anything.’ Ross grumbled. ‘I was kind of hoping it would be a Jim and me thing.’ Harry chuckled. 

‘Haven’t you realised it yet, Poldark?’ he said with one of his bright smiles. ‘You’ve been accepted. That means you’re now part of the extended Preston clan. You may as well give in and change your name. It also means that you are no longer a couple, you are now part of the herd. And the herd moves together.’

‘Sounds like a very dysfunctional family.’ Ross said and Harry nodded.

‘It is.’ he said. ‘All of us orphans seem to end up in it.’ Ross caught his eye and understood. One of the things that had kept him sane after his parents had expelled him from their lives was Harry and the support of someone who had been through the same thing. 

‘Will you two stop your ridiculous male bonding and hurry the fuck up.’ Preston yelled and they both winced as she hit notes even dog’s would have trouble hearing. They walked along the quay and looked down at the yacht which Ross suddenly realised was a whole lot lower than he had thought. He watched as first Preston, then Alec, descended down the iron ladder rungs set into the harbour wall and jumped neatly onto the yacht. Halford followed, slow and methodical like everything she did. 

‘Are you expecting me to climb down there?’ Ross asked Jim. ‘Do you have any idea how long it is since I completed basic training?’

‘It’s only about ten feet, Ross.’ Jim said. ‘You’ll be fine.’

‘If I fall in, it’ll be your fucking fault.’ Ross said looking down with trepidation on his face. ‘Why is it so low?’

‘Tides.’ Jim replied. ‘It’s was low tide about three hours ago. We go on board and have breakfast and then go out with the incoming tide.’ Ross stared at him in incomprehension.

‘I have no idea what you just said.’ Next to him Harry chuckled and then started to climb down to the yacht.

‘Come on, Poldark.’ he called. ‘If I can do it you can do it.’

‘That’s because you’re a soldier on a fucking ship.’ Ross shouted down to him and Harry laughed and disappeared below deck. He looked aback and saw that Jim was smiling at him.

‘Do you want to go back?’ he asked. ‘We really don’t have to do this.’

‘Fuck that.’ Ross said. ‘I’m not going to back out, especially seeing as your ex-boyfriend has come along.’

All right.’ Jim laughed. ‘And the fact that Alec is here has nothing to do with the fact that he’s Billie’s brother or Harry’s boyfriend?’

‘Fuck off.’ Ross folded his arms. ‘You know what I mean.’

‘Fortunately, I do.’ Jim said, ‘Which is why I find your need to stick a ‘Property of Captain Poldark’ sign on me whenever you two are in the same room so fucking adorable.’ He pulled the backpack onto both shoulders, pulling the straps so they sat tight. ‘Now get your gorgeous arse down the ladder.’ Ross heaved a very out upon sigh and went to the edge of the wall, getting down and edging out onto the iron rungs. He felt very unbalanced and looked up at Jim who nodded encouragingly at him. He kept going until he got close enough to jump to the yacht. The deck seemed to shift under his feet and Ross held out both hands to steady himself.

‘Fucking hell.’ he said to Jim, who was coming down the wall. ‘This is ridiculous.’

‘Your idea.’ Jim said, jumping across with absolutely no problem and standing as easily on the moving deck as he had on dry land. ‘Your sea legs will kick in, don’t worry.’ He went to the hatch. ‘Come on, let’s go have breakfast.’

‘Bugger.’ Ross muttered more to himself than anyone and moved gingerly over to the hatch and followed Jim down. Inside the cabin, the others were crammed around the small dinette table, while Halford made tea. Preston had a cellophane packet of hot dog buns open in front of her and she cut them open and then squirted the insides with brown sauce and ketchup. 

‘Did you bring it?’ she said to Jim who heaved the backpack off his shoulders and opened it, taking out the foil wrapped package of bacon he’d cooked before they’d left the cottage. ‘Brilliant.’ Jim chucked it to her and she started unwrapping it, giving Harry’s wondering hand a resounding whack with the back of the knife. ‘Paws off, Campbell.’

‘But Marines are always hungry.’ he said plaintively and she glared at him, then Alec who shrugged.

‘It’s true.’ he said. ‘He got fed this morning and he’s already starving again.’

‘How the fuck?’ Ross asked, looking at him.

‘I don’t belong to a cushy regiment that has a fucking set up like yours.’ Harry said around a mouthful of bacon that he’ managed to snag from under Preston’s nose. ‘We take our scran where we can find it.’

‘Well, you’re going to lose a finger, mate.’ Preston said waving her knife at him and inadvertently elbowing Alec rather hard in the ribs. ‘Fuck, get out the way Alexander.’ 

‘It’s not my fault you decided on the thirty footer, Wilhelmina.’ Alec retorted. There was a snort of laughter from Jim and all heads turned and looked at him.

‘Don’t.’ Preston said. ‘Just fucking don’t.’

‘You cannot ask me to give this one up.’ Jim said, smiling so broadly his dimples were cavernous. You’re going to need a bigger boat.’ There was a series of groans and Ross looked around the table.

‘Okay, glad I’m not the only one he does this with.’ he said. 

‘You are joking, right?’ Halford said, handing him a mug of tea. ‘You have only been dealing with it for two years. We’ve had it for eighteen.’ 

‘Film geek.’ Alec said to Jim and there was a little smile on his face. Ross had a sudden urge to punch him, but thought better of it. 

‘Yeah, well I think it’s cute.’ he said, completely unable to help himself. He ignored Jim’s sudden look of surprise and sipped his tea.

‘Yeah, well you’re the one who has to live with it.’ Alec said, and now it was Harry’s turn to shoot him a look. ‘He’s your boyfriend.’ 

‘Yes, he is.’ Ross said evenly, meeting the silvery grey eyes straight on. 

‘Right.’ Preston said much in the manner of a grand announcement. ‘Breakfast is on.’

**********

‘You want to tell me what that was about?’ Jim asked as he cast off the bow line. Ross leaned against the cabin and avoided his eyes. He was feeling a little silly for his display of territoriality earlier. 

‘Sometimes it just feels like he’s too familiar with you.’ he replied and Jim sighed.

‘Of course he’s familiar with me, Ross. As you’re so fond of pointing out, we did fuck for four years.’

‘You don’t need to remind me.’ Ross replied. ‘And for what it’s worth I’m sorry. He just…’

‘He just what?’ Jim asked. ‘He’s got a boyfriend, who just so happens to now be one of your best friends.’

‘I know.’ Ross heaved a sigh. ‘I’m being ridiculous. But he was the first guy you were with I like a really serious realtionship. That counts for something.’

‘Not really.’ Jim said. ‘And what makes you think that has any bearing on us?’

‘Preston said the only reason you two broke up was because he went to sea. So that means that if he hadn’t there’s a good chance you’d still be together.’ Ross frowned and glared at his feet as he said the words but looked up again when Jim snorted.

‘No.’ he laughed. ‘It doesn’t mean that at all.’ That took Ross by surprise. ‘And Alec wasn’t my first boyfriend. He was just my first serious one.’

‘So you were with someone before?’ he asked and Jim grinned.

‘Of course I was. Several someone's. Once I figured out how much fun sex was, I made sure I was getting it on a regular basis.’ Jim replied.

‘Jesus.’ Ross was mildly scandalised. ‘I suppose I asked for that.’ That got a rather loud laugh from Jim. 

‘Yes.’ he replied. ‘You did. But you know what? Nothing has ever been as good as what I have with you.’

‘Oh.’ Ross was lost for words. ‘Well that makes me feel a whole lot better.’

‘It should.’ Jim said coming over to him and pinning him against the cabin. ‘Because you are the only one I love and the only one I want to be with.’ His eyes were sparkling as he said this. Ross inhaled sharply at the look in his eyes. 

‘There is that.’ he conceded. There was a jolt as Preston started the outboard and they began to move away from the harbour wall. Jim leaned in, stealing a quick kiss, and then pushed away from Ross and going to pull up the fenders.

**********

On the other side of the deck Harry gave Alec a look.

‘You’re doing it again.’ he said. ‘Stop it.’

‘Doing what?’ Alec protested but Harry could recognise the slightly sheepish look on his face. 

‘That thing you do with all his boyfriends.’ he replied. ‘You did it with Greg, and you did it with Eli and you’re doing it with Ross.’

‘Eli hardly counted as a boyfriend.’ Alec said. ‘He stuck around for exactly three months.’

‘Because you and Billie pretty much ran him out of town.’ Harry said. ‘They’re together and the girls like him and so do I, so stop acting like a wanker and be nice to him.’

‘Sorry.’ Alec said as Harry came over and wrapped both arms around his waist. ‘I guess I’m just overprotective.’

‘You’re a fucking psycho.’ Harry said with a smile. ‘So is your sister. I think if Ross is still here after two years, it’s pretty safe to say he’s in for the long haul.’ 

‘Fine, I’ll make an extra effort to be nice.’ Alec said. ‘But only because you asked me to.’

‘Idiot boyfriend.’ Harry said affectionately and snuffled Alec’s dark hair. ‘I know why he grates you so much though.’ Alec looked over his shoulder.

‘Yeah, and why is that Dr Freud?’ Harry raised one bronze eyebrow at him and he snorted. ‘Oh, bollocks.’

‘Jim has a type.’ Harry laughed. ‘Tall, dark, devastatingly good looking and stubborn as fuck.’

‘I am not stubborn.’ Alec protested and Harry’s grip tightened as he tried to wriggle out of it. ‘And do you really think Ross is good looking?’

‘Devastatingly so.’ Harry said and ducked the swipe that was aimed at his head.

***********

The wind picked up once they got out of the harbour and Ross watched intently as they others set the sails, hauling in lines and tying them off quickly and quietly. Jim had already warned him about getting in the way so he was with Halford and Harry at the stern, where Halford was in charge of the tiller. Preston’s yacht, which he noted was called The Jackie, was small as far as yachts went, but the rigging still looked very complicate and he was interested to see how they others all worked together, seemingly knowing which line to adjust without even speaking to each other. 

Jim was at the bow with Alec and Ross leaned across slightly to watch him. It was the first time he’d really seen Jim in action on a boat and it drew his attention. Next to him, Halford gave him a smile.

‘You.’ she said and Ross looked at her quizzically.

‘Me what?’ he asked and she nodded in Jim’s direction. 

‘He’s not going anywhere, Ross. You don’t need to watch him like a hawk all the time.’

‘I know.’ he said. ‘It’s just that I like to know where he is.’ 

‘Fair enough.’ she replied. ‘But he came back in one piece. Just chill, and I’ll teach you how to steer. You know the difference between port and starboard?’

‘Yup.’ Ross said. ‘That I do know.’

‘Right, well the tiller works in opposite to the directions. If you want to go to port, you steer to starboard.’ She moved over and indicated for him to shift closer. He did and she reached for his hand, putting it on the tiller with hers. ‘You’ll get the feel of it quickly enough.’ 

Ross followed her direction and he was surprised to feel the sped and rush of the craft beneath him. It was like he was connected to the boat. Halford smiled at his expression. 

‘See?’ she said. ‘That’s the look.’

‘What look?’ Ross asked.

‘The beginning of the end.’ she chuckled. ‘You are having fun.’

‘Maybe a little.’ Ross admitted. The wind was picking up a little more and it caught the sails and he could feel the yacht starting to go faster, catching at the waves underneath the bow. The boom swung past them and then Ross saw something that made him catch his breath. Alec had moved from the bow and was now at the stern with them, coming to sit alongside Harry, leaving Jim at the bow by himself. He was sitting at the mast, moving with the boat. 

Ross watched him, seeing how he was completely lost in looking out over the waves. It was the first time he’d ever seen Jim so completely still. Not even when they were walking on the beach seemed to have this effect on him. Halford nudged him.

‘He’s always like that out here.’ she said. ‘This is where he’s quiet.’

‘I’ve never seen him like that before.’ Ross said to her and she nodded. 

‘It’s the only place he is.’ she said. ‘That’s one of the reasons Rob taught him to sail in the first place apparently.’ 

‘It’s the only time he bloody shuts up.’ Preston said coming out of the cabin with a grin and a packet of potato chips. Halford gave her a smile and Preston went to sit on the other side of Ross. ‘He’s a complete natural at it too. It drives me nuts. I started sailing two years before he did, but it’s like he was born on the water. He reads it like it’s a fucking book.’ She shoved a handful of chips in her mouth. ‘Go sit with him.’ Ross looked at her and then at Halford. 

‘You’ll be fine.’ Halford said encouragingly. ‘Just remember three points of contact and one hand for you and one hand for the ship.’ She gave him a little shove and Ross got up and started to make his way forward to the bow. He narrowly missed the boom, thankfully ducking in time, and then moving past it until he was at the mast. He stood and looked down at Jim and then it struck him that Jim wasn’t even registering his presence. His face was set in that lovely grave expression that Ross rarely got to see. 

Ross wanted to stand there and look at him like that forever, the wind blowing the blond hair back from Jim’s face and his eyes fixed somewhere out on the horizon, the blue-green darkened to stormy blue-grey to match the waves the yacht was riding and with a faraway look in them. Ross was sure he’d never seen him look as beautiful as he did at that moment. He was about to turn, to go back and sit with the others and leave Jim to his solitude when Jim spoke.

‘Sit with me.’ he said. Ross looked at him, but Jim still didn’t look back. Instead he held up one hand. Ross reached over and took it, letting Jim guide him down until he was sitting next to him. Only then did he look at Ross, and Ross could see that his eyes were shining. He gazed back at him and then Jim leaned over, one hand going to the back of Ross’ neck and pulling him in before he kissed him. It was soft and salty, the spray from the ocean on Jim’s mouth. Ross felt a little giddy by the end of it and he stayed where he was when Jim let him go, chasing his mouth. Jim smiled and kissed him again, longer and deeper this time. They parted and Jim reached around Ross’ waist, pulling him in next to him. 

The two things I love best.’ he said. ‘You and this.’ Ross kept looking at him, a sudden epiphany going off like a flare in his mind.

**************

The sun came out in the afternoon and it actually became rather hot. They dropped anchor off the headland and had lunch. There was a brief moment of horseplay that involved apples, but when two went overboard Halford called time.

‘Children.’ she muttered. 

‘It’s cool. I don’t eat them anyway.’ Jim said. He was sitting with his feet up on the side of the boat, a satsuma in his hands. He peeled it and then chucked the peel at Harry who was next to him. Harry laughed and the chucking started up again until the peel went overboard. 

‘Crap.’ Jim said as he and Harry looked at it floating away. They looked back at Halford who had her arms folded and a very motherly look of disapproval on her face.

‘Get it out.’ she said. They looked at each other and then at her again. ‘Now.’ Her voice was stern and Preston grimaced at Ross.

‘The girl’s a bit of an eco-warrior.’ she explained. Harry looked down into the water and huffed.

‘You started it.’ he said. Jim glared at him. 

‘And you finished it.’ he said. They seemed to be at a stalemate and then simultaneously held out their clenched fists.

‘Are they doing what I think they’re doing?’ Ross asked and Alec chuckled. 

‘Tried and tested method of decision making in the Preston, Halford and Hawkins households.’ he said. Ross watched as Jim and Harry played, Harry winning with paper.

‘Fuck.’ Jim said. ‘Fine.’ He got up and went to get the billhook. Preston and Alec suddenly locked eyes and there was a definite moment of conspiracy that passed between them. 

‘Ross.’ Preston said and Ross looked up from his sandwich. ‘Do me a favour and just turn the tiller to port will you. She’s swinging into the wind.’ 

‘All right.’ he said and did as Preston had asked. He felt the boat shift and then watched as the still unfurled sail caught the wind and the boom swung almost lazily from starboard to port and everyone ducked to avoid being hit.  
Everyone but Jim that was. 

He was leaning over the side, trying to fish out the offending satsuma peel. This meant he didn’t see the boom coming across and it smacked him square in the backside and knocked him over the side and head first into the water.  
Ross was on his feet in a flash, but Alec threw out an arm and caught him.

‘Relax, Ross.’ he said. ‘He’s fine.’ Ross turned around and Alec suddenly fell back under the anger in his dark eyes.

‘He just got knocked in the bloody water!’ he snapped, and then stopped dead as he heard Jim laughing. He went to the side to see his boyfriend had surfaced and was swimming back to the side of the boat. Harry was already reaching down and Jim reached up to take the offered hand. Harry heaved and lifted Jim halfway out the water and Jim managed to get a foot on the side. He was soaked through, and once he was back on board he shook himself like a wet dog and promptly started stripping off. 

‘Uh, Jim? Maybe you should do that in the cabin.’ Ross said. While he had gotten used to Jim’s casual disregard for wearing clothes when they had been living together, he wasn’t sure that the boat didn’t count as a public space. 

‘Why?’ Jim asked. ‘You do realise everyone on this boat has seen me naked.’

‘Christ, yes.’ Preston said, ducking as Jim’s wet hoodie was launched in her direction. ‘I’m still trying to erase the image of your arse from my mind.’ She laughed at Ross’ look of incomprehension. ‘You know what he’s like. You lived with him for two months.’

‘Do you do that on the ship?’ Ross was looking somewhat horrified. 

‘No, of course not.’ Jim said. He was down to his boxers and Ross noticed that they did not leave very much to the imagination. ‘But if you’re so concerned you can do me a favour and go grab the shorts out of my backpack for me.’ He gave Ross a brilliant smile and Ross sighed and then went below. He found the shorts under the two packs of chocolate digestive biscuits and went back up deck to see his very naked boyfriend drying himself off with a beach towel that Halford had grabbed from one of the lockers. 

‘Here.’ he said handing the shorts to Jim who took them and then stepped forward and kissed him, quick as a flash.

‘Thank you, baby.’ he said and Ross could feel himself going scarlet. Jim smiled and put the shorts on. Now that he was at least partially dressed, Ross felt a little less scandalous and pulled Jim back against him, feeling the chill of Jim’s skin. 

‘You’re cold.’ he said and Jim wrapped both arms around his neck.

‘You could always warm me up.’ he said, the flirtatious tone in his voice very evident. 

‘Oh for fuck’s sake, get a room you two.’ Alec said, laughter in his voice. Ross looked at him, ready to snap back and was floored when Alec gave him a conspiratorial wink. 

It got worse. One by one, accidents happened, usually when Ross was at the tiller and under direction from one of the others. Thankfully the warm weather meant that everyone dried out fairly quickly and Ross couldn’t help but notice that everyone seemed to be armed with a spare set of clothes. He watched as the rest of the afternoon descended into everyone jumping off the boat and into the water. He himself hadn’t bought anything to swim in, even though Jim had told him too. 

Ross didn’t realise he was being played until everyone but himself had ended up being knocked in the water. 

‘Hang on.’ he said, after Jim had been knocked in for the fourth time. ‘You lot are doing this on purpose.’ Harry and Alec, sitting cuddled up together across from him, shorts wet and hair all over the place from the fact that Harry had just picked Alec up in his arms bridal style and jumped off the boat with him, looked at each other and snickered.

‘We might be.’ Harry said. They turned and looked as Jim hauled himself back on board and came towards them, streaming water. He shook himself over both of them, and laughed.

‘Looks like the gig’s up.’ he said.

*********

They got back towards late afternoon, now thankfully all dry. 

The boat was moored and everyone had clambered off. They headed off to the café on the quay and sat down, ordering burgers and beers. The café was jammed and Ross took the opportunity to haul his chair up next to Jim’s. Jim reached over, hand resting lightly at the back of Ross’ neck, fingers toying with his hair.

‘So not to bad today.’ he said with a grin. ‘We might turn you into a sailor yet.’ He checked his watch and frowned. ‘We are running a little late though. I’m just going to go outside and call Rose.’ He got up and walked to the door, digging his phone out of his pocket. Ross watched him go and then turned his attention back to the table. Harry, Halford and Preston were talking about their plans for Christmas. Alec on the other hand was watching him intently and Ross felt the urge to bridle. He gave Alec a steady stare back and then for the second time that afternoon Alec surprised him. He gave Ross a broad smile.

‘I was worried.’ he said and Ross frowned. ‘But I shouldn’t have been. Look, I know I can be overfamiliar with him and that I am ridiculously protective when I really have no right to be. But I loved him for a long time, and I still love him. Just not the way you think.’ Ross couldn’t help but raise both eyebrows. 

‘Okay.’ he said. ‘I’m not sure what you want me to do with that.’ Alec sat back and looked at him.

‘I think that in the interests of the men we seem to have hitched ourselves to, we should be able to be adults and stop glaring at each other like a couple of territorial animals.’ His silvery grey eyes were sparkling. ‘Maybe even get along.’ He held out his hand. ‘What do you say?’ Ross looked at it, then considered. He took it and the grip was firm, but without any of the antagonism that it had had that first Christmas. He looked directly at Alec and saw nothing there but frankness and an open offer of friendship. 

‘Fine.’ he said, and couldn’t help himself. ‘But if you flirt with Jim, then I’m flirting with Harry right back.’

‘Oh Christ.’ Alec laughed and when he did Ross could see why Harry was deeply in love with him. ‘If you do that you’ll just give him a swollen head. He’s always telling me that I’m fucking lucky to have him with all the other offers he gets.’ 

‘Fuck you.’ Harry retorted from his side of the table. Alec caught Ross’ eye and they both laughed.

‘See what I mean?’ Alec said. He said this just as Jim was coming back to the table. 

‘See what?’ he asked and there was a second when Ross looked at Alec. Alec gave him an almost imperceptible nod. 

‘That you are by far the best looking blond in here.’ Ross said, holding out his arm as Jim sat down again and catching him around the waist and pulling him close enough to stick his nose in Jim’s ear. 

‘Okay.’ Jim’s tone was sceptical but he smiled at Ross nonetheless, dimples flashing. ‘That’s good to know.’


End file.
